Welcome To Nanoori Book 1 (Taekook)
by taehyungruinedmylife
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is dragged into Nanoori for an eating disorder. He's doing this for one man and one man only Kim Taehyung, but what Jungkook doesn't know is he's bit off more than he can chew once he becomes a resident of the mental ward Nanoori.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Nanoori

Jungkook was dragged in the building by two men. The sign on the wall read Nanoori.  
Jungkook looked around frantically at the patients and the examination rooms. One boy was screaming in one room and another was trying to fall asleep, cursing because his medications weren't taking effect.  
The two men hauled the man into an all white room. The air was thin and they strapped him to a metal chair. Jungkook looked up at one of them and the man smiled. "Your stand in doctor will be with you shortly. He'll  
inform you who your doctor and nurse are and who will be giving you therapy if necessary."  
A man in a white lab coat with a clipboard walked in. He ushered the two men out and sat across from Jungkook. Looking worn out, he let out a heavy sigh as he looked over the clipboard with Jungkook's diagnosis written on it. He looked up,  
noticing Jungkook kept eyeing his restraints. Jungkook snapped out of it when he heard his name. "Mr. Jeon. I have reviewed your diagnostics chart and it says here you have Bulimarexia." Jungkook slowly lifted his head, smirked, and nodded.  
"How long have you had this disorder, Mr. Jeon?"  
"One year," Jungkook replied. His voice shaky.  
The doctor tilted his head. "Is there something wrong?"  
Jungkook shook his head and spoke in a flat tone. "No. Nothing at all. Who will be my doctor?"  
"Your doctor will be Kim Namjoon and your nurse will be Kim Seokjin. You will be having therapy with Jung Hoseok."  
Jungkook squinted his eyes. "I will have my own personal doctor, nurse, and therapist?"  
The man looked out the window. "Yes and no. Here at Nanoori your doctor and so on are assigned to you based on the severity and duration of your disorder. You also have your own room shared with another patient and the rooms are structured as if you were  
living in a boarding house. You will be surrounded by people around your age to help you adjust to living with us and to help you cope. If things get dangerous… well that's not up to me. Anything else?"  
Jungkook shook his head 'no.'  
"Well then," the man walked up to Jungkook and unstrapped his restraints. "Your doctor is outside waiting for you."  
Jungkook bowed and walked into the hallway. A tall man in white scrubs with purple hair greeted Jungkook. He smiled and Jungkook noticed his dimples really came through on his face. "Hello, Jeon Jungkook. I'm Kim Namjoon, but you can call me doctor. I  
will be taking care of you here along with your nurse and therapist. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."  
Jungkook bowed once more. "Thank you. Do you need me to follow you anywhere?"  
Namjoon grinned and replied, "No, but here."  
He handed Jungkook a key. "This is the key to your room. Your room number is inscribed on it."  
Jungkook turned the key over in his hands. "Room Sa," (four). Jungkook let out a deep breath.  
 _A number of bad luck._

Namjoon put his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"  
Jungkook looked up and smiled. "Yes, it's fine."  
Namjoon gestured down the hall. "Your room is down the hall and to the have your first checkup with your nurse tomorrow. He will come get you in your room. Have a good evening."  
Namjoon walked away with thundering footsteps as Jungkook went in the opposite direction.  
He went back the way he was brought in. As he walked down the halls he noticed there was an indescribable loneliness embedded in the walls.  
So is this grief or despair?  
He kept walking until he saw the guy from earlier who was cursing over his meds not working. He was pale and had dark eyes. Bags were sunken on his face. His hair was blonde. Ray Banz were being held up by his shirt collar. Song lyrics were  
written all over one of his hands. He stood hunched over with a pen in his other hand. The end of it was chewed off.  
He was coming towards Jungkook when he stopped, and looked him up and down. "Is there a problem? What do you want? I'm trying to sleep, but I'm also worrying about tomorrow and the next day and the day after that."  
Jungkook was about to reply when another guy approached them. "Suga, stop being a worrywart. You're scaring him."  
The strange guy extended his hand out to Jungkook. His hair was parted to the left. He wore a flannel with a white muscle shirt and ripped black jeans. He looked familiar to Jungkook, but he couldn't place him. His voice was smooth and rich, like honey.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Mark Tuan. And this worrier is Min Yoongi, but everyone calls him Suga or grandpa for short." Suga almost threw his pen, but he was gripping it so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Don't bad mouth me. You switch between  
crazy and depressive like night and day."  
Jungkook remembered who this guy was now. He was the person screaming his head off in an empty room when he was brought in.  
Mark scowled at Yoongi and glared at the young old man. "I took my meds, alright."  
Mark turned back to Jungkook, who was looking at the both of them and forced a smile. He shook Mark's hand. "Hey. I'm Jungkook."  
Mark beamed and said, "While if you have nothing better to do Jungkook, let's just walk around."  
Yoongi groaned. "Are you serious? I don't wan-"  
Mark looked over his shoulder and pursed his lips. "You can't sleep though can you grandpa?  
Yoongi brought out his bottle of pills and cursed under his breath. "Fuck it. Let's wander."  
So, the trio walked around the vacant ward with no particular direction. They were silent until Jungkook spoke up. "So, are there a lot of new patients here?"  
Mark grinned. "Like yourself? All the time. People come in, but they rarely ever get out."  
Yoongi decided to include himself in the conversation, bored of fidgeting with his pen and pills. "There's a new transfer at least once a day. Twice if it's really severe."  
Jungkook nodded. "Oh. I see."  
Just as they were about to turn a corner they saw a guy screaming on a stretcher being brought into a room. "No! Stop! What are you doing to me!"  
All three boys stood frozen in place. Mark let out a deep breath. "Looks like we have a second transfer."  
Suga exhaled deeply through his nose.  
The three of them didn't bother to move as they were watching the guy be bandaged up.  
Blood spilled down the patient's arms onto the white linoleum floor. He had tears in his eyes as his screams were muffled by the oxygen mask being brought against his face by doctor Kim Namjoon. Namjoon struggled to put the mask on the man's face since  
he kept flailing and screaming.  
Suga stared down at the floor. "Mark… We know him."  
Mark followed Suga's example and eyed the floor. "Yeah. I know."  
Jungkook's eyes didn't waver from the man on the gurney. "Who… Who is he? You… You know him?"  
The man on the gurney's eyes met Jungkook's. He felt like his heart was about to stop as the man's eyes met his own. Jungkook stared at him and smirked.  
 _I know who you are._

Mark responded with an emptiness in his voice.  
"He was our friend. His name is Kim Taehyung." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Who Are You?

"Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook said worriedly.  
Mark backed up against the wall. "Yeah, you don't know about him then? Well you see he-"  
Suga grabbed Mark's arm. "Mark, now is not the time. Jungkook doesn't even know who his roommate is yet."  
Suga looked through the plexi glass and saw the new transfer finally calming down. "We should take Jungkook back to his room. He probably has an examination and a therapy session tomorrow. He'll need to rest."  
Jungkook eyed Suga suspiciously. "How do you know that?"  
Suga shrugged. "It's protocol here. I've been in this place for almost a year."  
Jungkook looked through the plexi glass. "Fine. Let's go."

Jungkook unlocked the door to his room and examined his new home. There were two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. Each bed had a wood desk in front of it and sheets with a blanket and a pillow were sitting on the bed's edge. Jungkook noticed he  
had his own small closet which included hangers and a towel. The blinds were sealed shut.  
Is this a hotel?  
Jungkook examined both beds and realized neither was taken, so he had a chance to decide which side of the room would be his. Choosing the bed on the right, he started to unravel the sheets. Once he finished, he stared at the ceiling and put his arm over  
his eyes. "What the fuck am I doing here?"  
He rolled onto his side and waited for sleep to overtake him.

The Next Day  
A loud pounding interrupted Jungkook's dreams. "Yah! Mr. Jeon! Wake up! I'm your nurse."  
Jungkook slowly rose up from his mattress and trudged to the door. "You could have at least let me…."  
When he opened the door a blonde-haired man stood before him. He looked like a living doll. His skin was pale and his lips were a natural light pink. His hair was perfectly in place. His eyes looked as if they were filled with warmth and  
love.  
The nurse bowed and shook Jungkook's hand. "Hello. I'm your nurse, Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin or Eomma. Everyone in this ward does. I will be performing your examination today. Please follow me."  
Jin led Jungkook to a small room and opened the door for him. "Welcome to my examination room." The room had an exam table, a gray metal sink, a chair, and a trash can. The room would have looked incredibly dull, except the walls  
were painted a bright pink.  
Jin sat down on a swivel chair and motioned for Jungkook to sit down. "It's alright. You can sit down on the examination table. Please remove your shirt and your socks."  
Jungkook did as he was told, handing his shirt and socks to Jin. Jin walked over to a drawer and pulled out a file. He began to flip through it. "So, Jungkook. It says here you have Bulimarexia."  
Jungkook nodded and trembled on cue because of the air conditioner being turned on. "Y-yes. For a year, actually."  
Jin looked up at Jungkook's stomach and proceeded to read the file out loud. "You have never been hospitalized for this disorder?"  
"No. N-never." Jungkook ran his hands down his arms and trembled more, causing Jin to stop examining the file. He got up and gave Jungkook a blanket. "Here. Don't want you to catch a cold."  
"T-thank you, Eomma." Jungkook draped the blanket over his shoulders and continued to shake.  
Hours went by with questions of when Jungkook first developed the disorder, symptoms, and any other extremities. When the questioning was over Jin took out a stethoscope. "I need you to breathe in and out for me, okay? Nice and slow."  
Jungkook took the blanket off while Jin placed the stethoscope on his bare chest. "Breathe in." Jungkook held his breath for five seconds. "Now breathe out." Jungkook let out a slow even breath and repeated this process for two minutes.  
Jin grabbed a clipboard and said, "Your heart rate is pretty normal, actually."  
Jungkook stopped shaking. "It is?"  
"Yes," Jin replied as he wrote down Jungkook's result on the clipboard. "How much do you weigh?"  
"90 lbs." Jungkook eyed the clipboard as Jin kept writing.  
"Really?" Jin's eyes passed over Jungkook's stomach. "You don't seem too underweight, honestly."  
Jungkook started coughing. "Well, I used to workout so, some of that muscle is still there."  
Jin continued writing. "Ah. That makes sense. Here's your shir-"  
The door opened and a familiar person walked in. He wore a black pullover and a hoodie. The jeans he had on were ripped and his black Converse were paint splattered white. The most eye catching feature was his hair. It was bright orange and messy like  
a lion's mane.  
Jin stood there with his mouth wide open as the stranger checked Jungkook out. He spoke in English, "Hey. I'm Kim Taehyung." His eyes travelled down Jungkook's body. He switched to Korean. "Your muscles are nice. Do you wor-"

"Mr. Kim," Jin interrupted while giving Jungkook back his shirt and socks. "Your examination already took place today. Don't you have a room key?"  
Taehyung searched for his key. Taking it out of the hoodie, he gave Jin a box smile. "Yes, Eomma. I found it! I'm in room Sa." (Four)  
Jungkook dropped his shirt on the ground. "You're my roommate then." Jungkook walked over to Taehyung and shook the man's hand. "I'm Jeon Jungkook."  
Taehyung eyed Jungkook's abdomen. "Kim Taehyung. Nice to meet you, roommate."  
Jungkook looked at Taehyung as if he were in a dream. "Yeah…"  
Jin broke the silence by coughing. "Jungkook. Put your shirt on so you can go. You two can't stand in here all day."  
Jungkook bowed and quickly put on his shirt and left with Taehyung. As they were walking down the hallway Jungkook couldn't help but stare at Taehyung's arms. Last night he had blood dripping down them and was practically begging for mercy. Now he looks  
like he just came fresh out of juvie and didn't give a shit about anything.  
Jungkook broke the silence.  
"Uh, Taehyung."  
"Yes?"  
"Are you alright?"  
Taehyung felt as if he had been slapped in the face.  
"I could ask the same of you."  
Jungkook bit his lip. "No, I meant-"  
"Just drop it. If you have friends introduce me."  
"Okay."

Jungkook and Taehyung wandered into the cafeteria. Jungkook spotted Suga and Mark sitting at a table in the back and decided to join them. Mark welcomed Jungkook with a smile. "Hey, Jungkook! How was your first…"  
Taehyung was coldly staring at Mark and Suga. "Hello." Taehyung bowed.  
Mark backed up in his seat and Suga did the same. Mark looked around and spoke, "What are you doing in here, Taehyung? Did you change your hair?"  
Taehyung laughed. "Is that any of your business? You shouldn't be so judgemental. You're in here too aren't you? I just made a friend and he wanted to introduce me to you two." Taehyung patted Jungkook on the back. "Right, roomie?"  
Mark silently said 'I'm sorry,' and waited for Jungkook to introduce them to each other.  
Jungkook almost choked on his spit. "Y-Yeah. This is Kim Taehyung. My roommate. Taehyung this is Mark. And Yoongi, but you can call him grandpa or Suga for short."  
Suga and Mark waved 'hello' as the other two sat down.  
The atmosphere was awkward. They were sitting around staring at the ceiling, until Suga broke the silence. "Are you hungry, Jungkook?" Suga slid an apple over to Jungkook.  
Jungkook licked his lips. Ready to bite into the apple and rip it apart with his teeth, he exhaled. Pushing it away and hunching his shoulders, Jungkook spoke in a quiet whisper, "No. I'm fine. Thank you though."  
Taehyung rested his hand on Jungkook shoulder, forcing Mark to look up. "Are you sure?"  
Jungkook rubbed his nose and shrugged Taehyung's hand off. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
Taehyung smirked at the boy's response.  
 _You're interesting, Jeon Jungkook._


End file.
